The amazing Spiderman A fight of a lifetime
by Bigavsha
Summary: What happens when few of Spiderman enemies become ONE! Please R&R (Not hard to read...)
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Spiderman.- A fight of a lifetime!  
  
Episode 1: Doctor Reborn  
  
The Professor was gone for a while(no body knew why), and Wolverine took his place. They all seemed very calm that day, they didn't know what's coming on them. Jubilee and Rogue took a vacation to Las Vegas while Iceman and Nightcrawler followed their steps. Fun fun fun, it's all just fun.  
  
Meanwhile in another place.  
  
"But Doctor, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like, Fool?!"  
  
"But you can't use the formula! It will kill us both!"  
  
"No, there's 90% it won't explode on a human body, and 5% that it won't do any effect on my body!"  
  
"But it's not safe Doctor!"  
  
"Do not try to stop me!"  
  
"But I have to!"  
  
The doctor couldn't resist and he drank the whole potion. And if you have passed by at that moment you could have heard the big explosion. The Doctor was dead.  
  
Later in Vegas.  
  
"Oh yeah!!! Anothe' fifty Bucks! Man this is good!!!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm happy for you too Rogue."  
  
"Hey, wass'a matter with ya' Jubilee? Ain't ya happy?"  
  
"Well yeah. but I kinda' miss home."  
  
And as Jubilee and Rogue talked, the boys came.  
  
"Well Jubilee, if you miss home, we're here to company you!" said Bobby.  
  
"Bobby?! Kurt?! what ya'll doing here?!".  
  
"Relax Rogue, we just thought a little visit would've been nice, don't you think?"  
  
Bobby drank some of his beer.  
  
"So." said Bobby "Did you here about the explosion?"  
  
"What explosion?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you didn't hear about it, Rogue!" said Jubilee.  
  
"Hear what!?"  
  
"There was an explosion at some science industries at New-York that destroyed the whole company."  
  
"And that important scientist, ah. what was his name. oh, Doctor Octavius, yeah. he was one of the greatest scientists in the whole US. He died down there with his assistant." said Bobby.  
  
"It all seems very strange to me, that the professor was gone on the same day that the explosion was." Said Nightcrawler.  
  
"Well. maybe that's the reason he left." said Jubilee, rolling the gambling machine.  
  
"Na. the professor was gone before the explosion happened." Said Bobby  
  
"Oh yeah! I finally got some money from this stupid machine, roll on, buddy!" screamed Rogue.  
  
While they were pondering about the famous explosion, the body of Doctor Octavius Was not buried, it was in a lab.  
  
"Xavier, he is going to wake up." said one of the scientists.  
  
It was like a miracle, the dead professor woke up. Just there was one little problem. Huge titanium arms were attached to Doctor Octavius body!  
  
"What the. Where am I?! what have you done to me!?" the doctor yelled.  
  
"Otto, please relax." said Professor Xavier, "as you know, you are one of the greatest scientists in the United States, and the death of your gave us no choice but to revive you! This titanium and metal arms are connected to your body, and gives your heart power."  
  
"No!!! You should have let me die!!! I don't want to live with those arms!!!" The doctor yelled again.  
  
"It's just fine Otto, you will be stronger, and you can join my X-men if you would like! Hmmm. you'll obviously need a code name, how about Octopus, Doctor Octopus?" said the professor.  
  
"No! I will never join the X-men! I will not forgive you for what you've just done to me! And I'll always."  
  
"I put him in asleep, Professor, just like you've said"  
  
"Yeah... fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The "Carnage" of "Venom".  
  
Just a couple of days later, a great thing was created. A young boy who is known as the college student Peter Parker fell in love with his old neighbor, Mary Jane Watson. She wasn't just a girl for young Peter, because they were friends.. Her red hair shined like the sun that day, and Peter just couldn't stand no more.  
  
"Ah. Mary Jane. I was thinking, ah. how about me and you. you know like. go to the prom together?..."  
  
"Oh, sorry Peter I'm going with Harry."  
  
"Oh. that's OK." He said  
  
"Damn! Almost." he thought "well, at list I get to be her partner at the bug museum tomorrow!"  
  
The bug museum, it was Peter Parker's dream to be Mary Jane Watson's partner. He just didn't know that the museum is going to be the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Yes, he did turn in to the amazing Spiderman that day. And then he married Mary Jane, and our chapter continues a few years later.  
  
Eddie Brock cried. It was something very very very rare. A Venom that cries. Why would the vicious Venom cry?! The reason wasn't known to anyone. Anyone except Carnage.  
  
Carnage was none other than the son of Venom. It took control of Cletus Kasady, A crazy maniac who liked slaughtering people.  
  
Eddie cried his soul out. He hated being a super-villain. fighting for his life, living in the garbage away from the police or population. He didn't blame his life on Peter Parker anymore. After all, Spiderman was only doing his work, trying to keep New York ALIVE!  
  
It wasn't easy for Eddie Brock, and he wanted to do one last killing mission, but a working one, and then, die.  
  
"Stop it Kasady!" said Eddie.  
  
Cletus Kasady was playing with his ex-wife's body. He sucked the hell out it.  
  
"Why?" Kasady laughed.  
  
"Because I'm trying to think! I can't stand this voice of you, sucking!"  
  
"Well, I don't really care!"  
  
"Arrggh!! Come here you stupid parasite!"  
  
"Hee hee hee!"  
  
"I have an idea!!!!!" Venom screamed with joy on his drooling face. "Just come here, and I'll tell it you."  
  
Carnage crawled toward Venom, not knowing what was going to happen, when Venom sucked the red Carnage symbiot out of Kasady.  
  
"Ahh!!!!" Cletus yelled.  
  
"Stop moving, you idiot! I created you, and now I need you!"  
  
Cletus Kasady fainted on the cold dirty floor, as the new creature that was created walked over him.  
  
"We will have a new name. Venom's Carnage!! " The creature yelled. "Peter Parker will still die, but not only on our hands!!"  
  
********************************************** ******************* ********************  
  
"Hey Peter, wait up!"  
  
"What is it now, JJ?"  
  
"I want you to look at my new photos of the green goblin! I just pictured them!"  
  
"Hmmm.. I don't like them, now get the hell out of my face!"  
  
JJ (Jonah Jamson) walked sadly to the elevator.  
  
PETER WOKE UP.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" he thought to himself, "JJ taking photos?! Me, the manager of the Daily Bugle?! I like the sound of that!"  
  
But it was just a dream for Peter Parker, like being Spiderman isn't interesting enough..  
  
Peter was worried in the morning. MJ's plain was supposed to land one hour ago. She didn't come home yet. One hour later Peter got a delivery to his home. And the poor young man opened it .it was none other than Mary Jane's bloody head. Peter screamed. He yelled and he yelled. He threw up breakfast.  
  
A letter was attached to the head. Peter opened it:  
  
"Poor Mary Jane. too bad you didn't See us cutting her to pieces. don't worry, we'll send you her breast next week. Hate- Venom Carnage!"  
  
Peter went crazy. His wife, the love of his life, was dead. His life wasn't worth anymore. He was sick and tired of saving everyone's life except his. He went up to the roof.  
  
"Don't worry MJ! I'm coming!" He was going to jump off the roof when he heard a noise from behind him. Then, something stabbed him. Wait a minuet, why did his spider-sense didn't work?!  
  
He turned around. Something wicked was standing there. Venom. 


End file.
